The Red Rose and The Pink Azalea
by That Samoan Kid
Summary: Although she is one of a few students, Ruby Rose is NOT the only student to get into Beacon Academy earlier then they should've. A young girl named Zoey, a 15 year old girl, made it into Beacon as well. She impressed Ozpin when she fought a few of her bullies. Becoming great friends with Ruby Rose, and a girl named Hallie. She must fight evil and uncover the truth of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fan fic. let me know how i did thx :D **

* * *

Chapter 1.

Although she is one of a few students, Ruby Rose is NOT the only student to get into Beacon Academy earlier then they should've. A young girl named Zoey, a 15 year old girl, made it into Beacon as well. She impressed Ozpin when she fought a few of her bullies who were tournament winning champions, at her school when he happened to walk past the fight, although she wasn't talented in fighting, something about her impressed Ozpin. Shy and anti-social, Her and Ruby would become great friends, however their stay at beacon would be interesting as a new threat shows up and Zoey's past comes back to haunt her.

Zoey on the surface was just a shy, anti-social girl. She always isolated herself, never talked to anyone if she didn't have to.  
Her grades weren't great but not terrible at the same time, nothing really special about her aside from the tragedies of her past.  
She doesn't know why she gets picked on, she just does, one group in particular seems to go out of their way just to make Zoey's life a living hell.

Zoey's school days are simple for her; go to class, eat, get picked on (which she is used to), go home, sleep, and repeat. she wasn't happy with this life, she's just ok with it, she's used to this and knows that nothing will change, or so she thought.

The day was passing on as usual, she went to class, took a test, got picked on and went to get lunch in the cafeteria and went to her normal spot in the back of the school, alone. She was surprised to hear someone talking, she was shocked when she realized the voice was talking to HER.

"Hiya."

The voice made Zoey jump, almost spilling her tray of food as she looked up to see a girl standing in front of her. The girl looked older than her,  
had blue hair and green eyes. This was new to Zoey and she didn't know what to do, she just froze in place staring at her food until she heard the voice again.

"You know its rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you." The voice said annoyed.

Zoey was shocked that someone wanted to talk to her without picking on her or beating her up.

"M-Me?" Zoey barely manged to ask.

"Yeah you, Who else?"

"Its just that, no one really... I don't..."

The voice cut her off. "I get it, no one really talks to you. but when someone DOES you can at least acknoledge them."

Zoey is at a loss for words. "S-Sorry"

The girl sits next to Zoey. "C'mon you can at least try and defend yourself."

"S-Sorry" Zoey repeats. The girl was annoyed by that answer. Zoey just stared into her food not knowing what to do. She stared so intensely that she didn't notice the girl was snooping through her backpack.

"Well well, What do we have here?" Zoey turns and see's that the girl got into her backpack and pulled out her stuff.

"Hey, give that back"

"Cool whats this?" the girl asked as she pulled a staff like object

"Its my weapon" She said defensively. The girl smiled at her. "This is cool, what is this?" the girl asked.

Zoey was shocked that someone was interested in something she loved. shes not good at fighting but Zoey loves weapons. Especially her own.  
And the fact that someone was interested made her suspicious. the last time this happened she got a bucket of fish dumped on her.  
Zoey didn't like lying, so she told the girl a vague truth. There were some secrets she didnt want people knowing about her weapon.

"I made it myself" Zoey replied. "School policy and all."

The girl looked at the weapon curiously. She knew that Zoey was vague, but decided to play dumb, that didnt stop the girl from voicing her opinion on the weapon "Not bad, but they could use some improvements."

"What kind of improvements?" Zoey asked. "The ones that make things better." The girl replied

"And your in luck I still have some parts from my friend at my old school in Atlas"

Zoey was a bit surprised at this. "You'r from Atlas? "Yep, but I moved to Vale around 7 years ago. And I've been home schooled for the past 3 years."

Zoey never met anyone outside of Vale, but them again she barely meets anyone from Vale. One thing caught attention her though. "Wait. if you home schooled, then why are you here at Steam Source. The girl was still smiling. "you seriously haven't picked up yet? i'm a new student here at Steam Source."

Zoey realized why someone was talking to her in a friendly way, she didn't know who she was. Zoey barely knew who she was, almost no memories of her childhood except for the past 2 years at Steam Source. she knew that this girl would get bullied to if she was seen talking to her. Zoey didn't want her to get hurt cause of her.

"your new so you don't know do you?" The girl was a bit confused "know what?" "listen, thanks for the talk, it was nice but i think you should avoid me now." The Girl's Smile and cheerful attitude did not falter. "Why would i want to do that?" "Well, i'm not exactly liked here at Steam Source." Before the girl could reply Zoey continued "And i don't mean im just hated, i get beaten up everyday."  
This changed the girls expression.

"Everyday?" "Yeah, mainly from this one group." The girl's expression was a mix of pity and curiosity. "Why don't you just tell the school? Get them suspended or something." The girl noticed Zoey's scar around her eye. its not too big and was hidden under the shadow of her hat. "is that from them too?" Zoey pulled her hat down a bit and answered. No, i've had this for a long time. but this."  
she lifted her shirt a bit too show her torso was pretty much made of bandages. This kinda annoyed the girl. "Do you even fight back?"

Zoey not wanting to answer made her realize that the conversation went off track. "Not important. the important thing is that you should avoid me for your own safely." The girl just stared for a bit before asking a question. "What group?" This confused Zoey. "What?. "You said that one group mainly beats you up, who are they?" The girl was calm when asking this. not angry, not sad, not anything but calm.  
Zoey guessed what she was going to do. "telling the principle wont do a thing." The girl just remained calm. "why is that?"  
"because the group are tournament winners. If they get in trouble they cant compete in tournaments, and if they cant compete, the school cant get any credibility or lien."

The Girl just remained calm. "Man i knew you got picked on but that's just..." Zoey caught what she said. "Wait, you knew i got picked on and you still came to talk to me?" The girl smiled. Remember what i said earlier? i said: I get it, no one really talks to you.

but when someone DOES you can at least acknoledge them.  
Zoey just remained quiet. "Besides i know everyone here is an asshole, i knew that the second i walked in the school." "What made you think i wasn't" "It was mainly the fact you were leaving the cafeteria alone with a couple of douche bags throwing food at you. you obviously were not friends with anyone since everyone laughed.

Zoey didn't know what to say. she didn't need to, the girl spoke first. "you never answered my question." "What?" Zoey asked confused.  
"Do you even fight back?" Zoey just remained silent. "Why don't you defend yourself?" Silence still. "Maybe you can." The girl said to herself.  
Zoey heard her. "What does that mean?" Zoey asked still confused. before she could answer the bell rang

"I'll tell you after school, come by the park behind the school" the girl said as she was picking up her backpack

Just as the girl was leaving, Zoey realized something

"Hey wait!" Zoey called out. "You still have my Staff!"

"Just get it after school." she said. "Don't worry, I wont break it." She said cheerfully. "I need something to make sure you show up" The girl just smiled "See you after school Zoey." and went into the school before Zoey could say anything else. Zoey chased her but lost the girl in a sea of students.

Zoey didn't know how to feel about the recent event. she was confused on what just happened. she didn't know this girl and she just shows up and acts as if they are friends. are they friends? She doesn't even know the blue haired girls name. Zoey thought this to herself over and over. She wanted to avoid the girl so she didn't cause her problems but she needed to get her weapons back. they were special to her.

Zoey Arrived at the park as soon as school ended. she waited for about 30 minutes before someone approached her, and unfortunately for her, it was not the blue haired girl.

Professor Ozpin was just taking a stroll through town, being a few days before school would start he wanted to take a nice short walk to relax. He didn't have a destination, just wanted to have a nice walk with a cup of coffie. he realised that he was in a part of Vale that he hasn't been to in a long time, passing by Steam source academy,  
a rather run down school that he expected to be closed a long time ago. not many of his students came from here, however there have been a few people from here. He decided to go by the park.

No reason really, he just felt like something was there. It felt like the universe was yearning him to go to the park, that something there would catch his interest. As he was passing through he noticed 5 kids.

A girl with pink shaded hair on the ground in pain, A girl with Blue hair yelling at 3 kids who were laughing at the girl on the ground, 2 boys who seemed to have a source of negativity around them, and another girl with glowing brown hair who seemed annoyed by the girl with blue haired girl. Seeing the girl on the ground in pain, and someone yelling at the other kids who laughed made it obvious what had happened; the 3 kids were bullying the Pink haired girl and the blue haired one was intervening.

He recognized the 3 bullies. They had won multiple tournaments in the past. They had a good record for kids in this part of Vale, and they were on his radar to invite them to beacon in a few years if they kept their record up. Suddenly the pack of bullies, who he recognized as "The Colors of Oblivion", got fed up with the girl with blue hair and started beating her. One of the bullies pulled their weapon and kept hitting the blue haired girl in the head.

Ozpin started his way toward them until the girl with pink hair got up, with her weapon drawn. "LEAVE HER ALONE" The girl screamed, the bullies stopped and just stared at her, then the rest drew their weapons. Sipping his coffee, he watched from a distance. The pink haired girl was fatigued, and already kinda beaten, her stance showed she was obviously an amateur at fighting, and she was going to fight a champion winning team who still had their strength.

"This is going to be interesting." Ozpin thought to himself as the kids ran toward each other with their weapons ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A flowers chance

Zoey Arrived at the park as soon as school ended. she waited for about 30 minutes before someone approached her, and unfortunately for her, it was not the blue haired girl.

It was Kuo Wolf, Alexander Wolf, and Aaron Heller; well known around here as "Team Oblivion" one of the best teams from this part of Vale. Also the people who bully Zoey the most. Other students do as well but these three get more of a kick from it, and even go out of their way to make her life a miserable as possible, where as other students do it if they just happen to be bored when they pass by her.

Kuo was the leader of the pack, her brother and their childhood friend were supporters of her. Kuo was a girl who had brown hair, yellow eyes, and her attire had to have the color green. Her brother Alexander had brown hair and yellow eyes as well, but his attire was more darker, consisting of black or dark blue colors, and Aaron had blonde hair, green eyes, and copied Alexander's fashion choice's. Their fighting style is more in sync than most teams, it almost seems like they have one mind when fighting. And they have an objective to make Zoey's life a living hell.

"Well it looks like I should call an exterminator, the park has a rodent problem." Kuo said as she got in Zoey's face. "Why is trash like you here in our park." Kuo said as she got in Zoey's face.

Zoey just stayed silent trying not to make eye contact by looking toward the ground, this was a mistake. Kuo got more irritated.  
"When I ask you a question, you ANSWER me!" Kuo said in a calm but demanding voice. Zoey caved. "I'm waiting for someone." she said in a quiet voice. the answer seemed to annoy Kuo even more. she made a quick glace to Alexander and he just nodded his head, walked strait to Zoey and punched her in the stomach.

Zoey fell to the ground Kuo stood over her. "When I ask a question i expect..." Kuo kicked Zoey in the stomach, making Zoey fall to the ground again. "...an honest..." Kuo continued as she kicked Zoey's head "...ANSWER!" She finished. Zoey was lightheaded but was able to answer, "I'm telling the truth" she spit out some blood from her mouth just as she finished.

The look on Kuo's face showed that she didn't believe her. "No one in their right mind would talk with you." Kuo said bitterly. "That's how i know your lying, and you know what i do with liars. They..." A voice cuts her off. "Beating someone for telling the truth? Your a bigger asshole than i remember Kuo.

Kuo and her posse turned toward the voice to see who it was, it was the blue haired girl that talked to Zoey earlier, she had a bag over her shoulder. Zoey saw that it was her weapon. Kuo just stared at the girl for quite a bit as she walked toward Zoey.

"So you guys got so low you would pick on a girl who won't fight back?" She said as she looked over Zoey seeing if her injuries were bad. "How pathetic." she said angerly. Kuo finally got her composure back, and just laughed. "Only you would stand up for pathetic weaklings like this worthless piece of garbage." Kuo said with a derisive tone. "How have you been Hallie. You seem different from the last time i saw you."

Zoey drifting in and out of consciousness. But was able to hear their conversation. "Hallie." Zoey thought to herself. "So that's her name." Hallie turned toward to Kuo and her team. Zoey was barely able to hear them, Hallie was yelling at them but it was faded, she was unable to hear the conversation now however it seemed like it was getting better over time. Hallie's voice was getting less faded, and Zoey's vision was less blurred now.

She was still barley able to hear them but it was more clear now. "You think I won't! GET OUT OF HERE! Hallie was screaming at them, but Kuo just seemed more annoyed. Kuo just punched Hallie in the face and in a blink of an eye, Her whole posse was beating her, Hallie tried to pull her weapon out but she got hit in the head by Kuo's Sword hilt.

Hallie fell to the ground and Kuo just continued to hit her with the butt of her sword. Everything was in slow-motion for Zoey, each strike, the way it was being raised and the way it was coming down for a blow, Made something tick in Zoey, Flashes flooded her head, like reliving a memory, each time making Zoey feel worse, making her head hurt, she didn't realize that she was reaching for the bag with her weapon in it. Once she grabbed it She looked back at Hallie, saw a flash, then everything went black.

Kuo still hitting Hallie, and just before she could make another strike she heard a voice, Loud and powerful; "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kuo and her friends turned and stared, it was Zoey. This made Kuo even more furious. A worthless excuse for a person was trying to command her to stop. Kuo took a quick glance at her and noticed she seemed different. Her eyes had a fire in them, Her voice was now powerful and demanding, which was before a weak, quiet, pleading one, this was not the same girl from 5 minutes ago. Kuo noticed that Zoey was holding a Pink Staff with 2 insignia's on it.

This was surprising to her but could tell, that Zoey wanted a fight, this fueled her anger to greater heights. This girl thought she could fight a tournament winning team. her stance showed that she was clearly an amateur. but this gave her an excuse to finally put this poor excuse of flesh and blood out of its misery. Her teammates knew what she was thinking and pulled out their weapons.

Alexander and Aaron pulled out their Halberds which was also a semi-auto rifle. Kuo never really liked a gun combo weapon she trusted that her Sword was enough to get the job done, and as head of a tournament winning team, she had proof it was. "Let's get this over with." Kuo said. "Time to put this bag of trash where it belongs."

Zoey was silent, it didn't bother Kuo this time, fighting needed action, not words. "Aaron, its your turn to take out the trash" Alexander said. Aaron charged toward Zoey but just as he striked. Zoey blocked the over head strike, she twisted her weapon around the halberd, forcing it to the ground and before he could retaliate she swung around with her staff planted in the ground and kicked Aaron away. This surprised Kuo. Kuo assumed by her stance and what she saw in class when she rarely spared, that Zoey was an amateur. Alexander charged toward her, feinting an attack, when Zoey tried to block, he quickly maneuvered out of the way and Struck Zoey in the back.

Kuo observed more closely and saw that Zoey was emitting an aura around her, when Zoey got back up her eyes showed a fire, but that's it, an empty fire. Kuo came to the conclusion that Zoey's Aura was the only thing keeping her conscious, making her act on instinct due to her mind being half conscious, making her a wild animal for the time being. "A wild animal needs to be put down." Kuo thought.

Alexander kept charging toward his opponent, trying to hit a final blow before his foe can retaliate. relentless attacks was tiring him out, but he figured that this girl was getting tired just from dodging, and would give in first. after all before Hallie showed up, it seemed like the hit on the head from Kuo made Zoey concussed, there was no way that she could stay standing much longer. He ran toward her, striking her only for her to dodge or to block his attacks.

He was on his last legs, as was his opponent, he went in for a final strike, she no longer had the stregnth to dodge, only block, he figured that he would feint an attack from above and finish her with a vertical strike. He raised his halberd and as predicted she raised her staff to block when he was a few feet away from her, he was able to quickly lower his halberd, fired a couple shots for extra speed and momentum, swung the halberd toward her, and she fell down lying on her back, however it was not from Alex, he did not hit her, she fell to the ground intentionally.

Before he had time to realize what happened, Zoey had already lined up her shot at him, and fired her gun before he could dodge or block, sending him flying across the park. Alex was on the ground for a couple minutes before he was able to get up, when he did he heard a voice, "Hey Kid, you alright? it was a police officer. he was about to say hes okay, but a devious idea had popped into his head.

Aura helping her or not, Kuo was surprised to see that her brother was defeated by this girl. Aaron... not entirely, but was surprised that she was able to knock his thick head out in one attack.  
Zoey was having a hard time getting up, this was Kuo's chance, she ran toward her and tried to land a fatal blow but was blocked. The girl was literally on her last knees. Kuo jumped back waiting for her to get up, she struggled to get up, and had a hard time standing. Zoey ran toward Kuo only to be parried and Kuo was able to hit her, Zoey had passed out, Beaten. Just then she heard her brothers voice saying: "This way Officer." "What is that idiot thinking?" Kuo thought.

When she turned around the officer asked: "Is this her?" "No" Alex replied and pointed at the girl who we were trying to stop. Kuo was confused but was smart not to show her confusion.

The officer went to Hallie, who Kuo had forgotten about for a second. "This is Officer Burnie Reporting an attempted homicide in the park by Steam Source academy requesting an ambulance." Kuo realized what her brother was doing, he was setting up Zoey for assault on Hallie. While the cop was over by Hallie and talking to his partner on the radio Alex went up to her. before he could say anything, Kuo was quietly scolding him, "Are you an idiot, what were you thinking!?" Alex was a bit surprised. "i thought he saw the whole thing and was going to arrest me." he said defensively.  
"Besides this plan is full proof. He stated. "Yeah, full proof until Hallie wakes up and tells them what REALLY happened." Alex realized what he had done.

"Sorry I panicked." he claimed. Kuo could tell he was lying, before they could continue the conversation the cop walked toward them still on the radio. "NO, I'm telling you nothing beats an anchovy pizza." Kuo just noticed that this cop had an accent. "hey we'll continue this conversation later, im on duty." "so you kids did a great job, we'll get an ambulance for your 2 friends and I will bring this perp to jail." he said notioning to Zoey. "well after she wakes up. you really did a number on her kid." "Thats not the only person she did a number on." a voice said from someone walking toward them.

"And who the hell are you? get lost this here is a crime scene. no civilians." Officer Burnie said. "well i think you must be confused officer, im a witness to this crime." With that said Kuo and Alex grabbed Aaron and ran before the cop realized it was them. "Whoa whoa whoa, you are saying you saw this go down." The officer was a bit shocked and skeptical. "yes, i saw them make the first hit on this girl..." notioning to Zoey. "... and then the girl there..." pointing to Hallie "was trying to intervene and got into a fight." The officer was still a bit skeptical.

"You saw this whole thing go down and you didn't get involved, sorry but im having a hard time believing it." Ozpin remained calm and noticed something behind the officer. "If i was lying, then why are they running away while im explaining this to you." Officer Burnie turned around and saw them a good distance away. "HEY YOU THREE GET BACK HERE!" the officer left just as the ambulance showed up.

The first paramedic showed up with the other 3 going to the unconscious girls, and him walking up to Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin? what are you... never mind, where's the officer that called in?" Ozpin pointed at the officer chasing the 3 fading figures. "hes chasing the people who did this." The paramedic then left without a word toward the unconscious girls. Ozpin headed that direction just as they were being lifted into the ambulance. "Are they going to be okay?" Ozpin asked sipping his coffee.

"Maybe, that one..." Pointing to Hallie. "...may have brain damage but she'll live either way. "That one..." pointing to Zoey. "...is currently in a coma, so i dont know about her." "Notify me if she wakes up." Ozpin ordered. The medic was a bit surprised. "sure thing but... why?" Ozpin smiled. Well i want to make sure a possible future student of mine wakes up.


End file.
